


The Haruno Household

by BelovedShadow (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69, Dirty Talk, F/F, Incest, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sixty-nine, Strap-Ons, Yuri, bottom!Mebuki, hard smut, i wrote this for money please don't judge me, mother/daughter - Freeform, top!Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10255547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BelovedShadow
Summary: Reposted from my FFnet page. MebukiXSakura INCEST YURI LEMON.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssvidel3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssvidel3/gifts).



She was sick of it. At sixteen years old she should have been well used to the cruelty of children – especially the usual brats in Konoha. They never changed. She was a well versed kunoichi , and had suffered through endless hardships. Much worse than basic teasing.

She'd been through much worse than her 'Billboard Brow' days, but today was … different.

She didn't know if it was hormones or current events or what, but she found herself on her bed crying for a full hour before her mother got home.

When Mebuki did arrive, she noticed the disturbance immediately. Heaving a heavy sigh, she went to the kitchen and began preparing some treats for her daughter. She made several chocolate chip cookies and then frowned sadly when she saw that there was no milk to accompany them. Of course there wasn't. Kizashi had been putting off doing the shopping for two weeks and now he was gone on a mission that could take anywhere from ten to twenty days. Perfect. Just when their little girl was upset, he had to make it worse!

Their marriage had been heading to an unpleasant place for at least a year now, but it was quickly getting worse. He was starting to forget things that oughtn't be forgotten – and doing things that he shouldn't be doing. She herself had been working in Konoha's Shinobi force for almost all of her life, and she'd never heard of a mission like the one he was going on taking as long as he said it was going to take. Clearly – there was someone else.

Frowning at the uncomfortable situation she was in, Mebuki used a spatula to take the cookies off of the tray and laid them out on a plate for Sakura.

As she carried them to her darling little girl's bedroom, she heard the sobbing get louder the closer she neared the door. It broke her heart. Sakura was such a sweet and innocent little thing. Whatever it was that she was going through, Mebuki was certain that she didn't deserve it.

"Sweetie?" She called, knocking on the door.

"Go away!" Sakura's voice was muffled by a pillow, and Mebuki's breath hurt. It was a physical ache in her chest to hear her daughter so upset.

"Please, Sakura-Chan? I brought cookies.." She tried to sound as enticing as possible. It probably didn't work, but she opened the door anyway, and set the cookies down on the desk across from Sakura's bed, sitting down beside her weeping child. "Oh, honey," She said softly, rubbing her shaking back.

"What's wrong? Did you get into a fight with Ino?"

"Sasuke's never coming back, is he, Mama?" Sakura asked, looking up at her mother with those gorgeous green eyes and blinking away a few stray tears, sniffling softly. "He really never cared about me at all! Naruto thinks we're trying to save our friend but we were never friends in the first place!"

Mebuki bit her lip, thinking. Of course, as one of the elder people in the village, she had her own opinions about the Uchiha clan – especially those brothers – but she didn't feel they were appropriate to share with her daughter. Sasuke Uchiha was a rogue ninja. Point blank. Sakura's ongoing infatuation with him was something that ought to be stomped out of her in some way or another.

"Did you hear about what happened at the Kage summit?" She asked, sadly.

Mebuki nodded. "Yes, I've heard it all. He's gotten quite powerful, hasn't he?"

Sakura crinkled her brow in slight confusion, not understanding the tension in her mother's voice. She knew that Sasuke was a bit of a rough spot in their household. Her mom and dad both thought that she was crazy for being in love with him, and lately she was starting to think that too.

Well, lately she was starting to think that she never _had_ been in love with Sasuke. More that she had wanted to be. Desperately so. She'd wanted to tell herself that she was just like every normal girl in Konoha and she had a crush on the absurdly mysterious and attractive Sasuke Uchiha. The truth though, was that Sasuke wasn't exactly… her _type._

"Mom," She whispered, looking down at her fingers and toying with them shyly, "Mom would you still love me if-"

"Yes," Mebuki interrupted, smiling. "There's absolutely nothing you could do to make me stop loving you, Sakura-Chan."

Sakura let out an annoyed huff. "Yeah, everyone's parents say that until they come home saying they worship the devil, or killed a man."

Mebuki laughed, glad to see that Sakura wasn't crying anymore. "Well did you do either of those things?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Nooo," She said, "But I – well, Mom…" She looked at the wall, at the bed sheets, anywhere but at her mother.

"Does it have something to do with Sasuke Uchiha?" Mebuki asked, worried.

"No," Sakura said quickly, "I don't think I ever did like him…" She said, looking at her mother. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes on the heel of her hands. "Mom I don't think I… I don't think I ever really liked erm – boys."

Mebuki looked at her for a long time with a slightly disoriented expression and then realized what it was that the pinkette was trying to announce.

"Oh… Oh! Darling, that's fine. That's completely natural," She assured with a nod, "Liking girls is fine. How about some cookies?"

She was trying to be very nonchalant about things, but the truth was that Mebuki was rather intrigued by Sakura's sudden revelation. She herself was firmly bisexual, feeling more attracted to women but unwilling to give up the glories of good ol' penetration. She looked at her daughter in a new light. The idea that Sakura might be lesbian had made her consider that Sakura actually _was_ a sexual being, which was something that she hadn't even thought about before.

"I don't want any cookies, Mom," Sakura said with a bit of an attitude. Her mom was acting like this was no big deal! It was the biggest confession of her adolescence thus far and her own mother was trying to offer her damn cookies! A small part of her brain reminded that they _were_ chocolate chip but that part of her wasn't active enough to cancel out the fact that she was trying to pour out her soul not stuff her face.

"And, liking girls isn't all. It gets … well it gets a lot weirder than that." She choked out a pained laugh, and looked at Mebuki very intensely and then her eyes began to water again.

Instinctively, she was gathered into a hug, and pulled tightly against her mom's body. Sakura gave an involuntary flinch at the contact, feeling the pleasant squish of Mebuki's large breasts against her hardly developed teenage mounds. "Mama…" She whispered, looking up at her mother and biting her lip.

She closed her eyes, held her breath, and pressed her lips against her mother's. At first there was no response at all, but at least that was better than absolute revulsion. When she backed away just enough to get a look at Mebuki's face, it displayed complete shock. Feeling bold, Sakura leaned in again, this time licking over Mebuki's plump lips teasingly and taking a sturdy handful of blonde hair, pulling the woman in closer.

"It's okay, Mom … you love me no matter what, right?" She asked with a hint of cynicism.

Of course Sakura wasn't out worshipping the devil. She wasn't strung out on drugs. She hadn't killed a man. But she wanted her mother. She wanted to _know_ her in the biblical sense – except that in the bible no one would consider any such thing.

Not giving Mebuki a chance to disagree with the way things were going, she pushed her down flat on her back and hovered above her, not quite sure what to do next. She wanted to kiss her again, so that's what she did, and now she was bold enough to slip her tongue into her mother's mouth, licking excitedly at the moist cavern and hmming at the pleasant taste. She chuckled lightly.

"You snuck a cookie without me," She murmured, licking at the chocolaty sweetness against Mebuki's tongue. "Delicious, you'll have to remind me to have some when I'm done with you…"

Mebuki was completely without words. She decided that her mind ought to stay completely uninvolved with this for the moment. Right now what she knew was that her daughter was being damn sexy and that her husband hadn't pleased her body properly in at least three years and – oh my! She was kissing her neck.

Sakura lapped gently at Mebuki's collar bone, nibbling gently at the soft skin. This was exactly what she'd expected a woman to be like. Mebuki smelled of sweet bath salts and her skin tasted like sugar scrub. It was pliable and soft beneath her fingers, and she caressed the older woman's sides with a gentleness equal to her beauty.

"You're so pretty, Mama," She whispered, pulling off Mebuki's blouse and running her fingers over her lace bra. "I always wanted to be just like you when I grew up," she said, slipping a hand into the cup of the bra and fingering lightly at a pink nipple, feeling it harden under her experimental touch.

Mebuki whimpered lightly, arching up into Sakura's hand. Sakura took advantage of her reaction, reaching behind her back and unclasping the bra, pulling the straps down her arms and then discarding it onto the floor.

Her mother's breasts were gorgeous; plump and pale with zero stretch marks in sight. She had quarter sized nipples that poked out just right – begging her to latch her lips onto one of them and suck.

Sakura did exactly that, capturing the sensitive adornment in in her mouth and licking then sucking, moaning at the taste. Mebuki's breasts had a different scent and taste than the rest of her body, or maybe it was that Sakura's hormones were raging at this point and everything seemed over-sexualized. She couldn't believe this was finally happening. She couldn't believe it had been so easily. Clearly, Mebuki had wanted her too if she was caving right off the bat.

She ran her hands down Mebuki's stomach and then suddenly pulled off her pants and panties all at once. She giggled.

"You still shave every day, Mom?"

Mebuki shook her head, blushing slightly. "I was hoping that since your father's leaving for so long this time… he might…" She turned away, not wanting to say it.

Sakura ran a finger over her mother's quickly moistening slit. "You thought he might touch you here so you got it all prettied up for him?" She asked, taking the finger and sticking it into her mouth, moaning at the earthy taste.

"Daddy probably hasn't touched you in forever," She commented, shaking her head, "Don't worry though, Mom. I'll make you feel really good, okay?"

"Sakura," Mebuki said, starting to close her legs, "Honey, I don't think we should-"

"No!" Sakura shouted, forcing a thigh against her mother's heat so that she couldn't clamp her own thighs shut. "Don't tell me it's wrong. Please… I know it's not normal but… you're supposed to love me no matter what, right? You just said so!"

Mebuki looked panicked. In truth, she did want Sakura. She just didn't realize it until this very moment. She wanted Sakura to be everything that her father _wasn't_ and more. Kizashi was such a jokester … he never took Mebuki seriously and their sex was as short-lived and despicable as his stories. But Sakura was disciplined and dedicated. She threw herself into everything, always proving her worth. She wanted to show her mother something that she had promised would be enjoyable and Mebuki did not doubt for one second that it was the truth.

"Okay," She said shakily. After all – if it was just this once, it couldn't be too bad, right?

Sakura's smile was breathtaking. She didn't respond with words, instead gently prying Mebuki's legs back apart and settling herself between them properly. She was face to face with her mother's freshly shaven pussy, and inhaled the scent, thinking that this was exactly what a woman ought to smell like.

She kissed at the soft lips, and then spread them open with her fingers, exposing her mom's pulsing clit. She licked at it and felt her own throbbing as Mebuki released a shuddering gasp. Gently, Sakura sucked the tiny nub into her mouth, teasing it in and out of her lips. Covering her teeth with the inside of her mouth, she gently bit down on it, and Mebuki moaned, taking two handfuls of pink hair and driving Sakura's face closer to her body.

"Oh, yeah baby… right there…" She murmured, and Sakura hummed in agreement, flicking her tongue speedily over the bundle of nerve endings. Mebuki shut her eyes tight.

Sakura felt her mother's juices making her face slippery, and decided that perhaps it would be better to taste them at the source. She let her tongue lather all along Mebuki's labia, and then stuck it into her entrance – for the first time in her life, reentering the very thing that had brought her here. The idea only made the situation all the more arousing, and she dug her tongue in greedily, stimulating Mebuki's clit with her fingers, rubbing them quickly all over the sensitive spot the way that she did when she was touching herself.

"Ohhhhhh, yeah!" Mebuki howled, "Deeper, Sakura!" She demanded.

Realizing that her tongue simply wasn't going to be enough, Sakura did a trade of sorts, shoving two fingers brutally into Mebuki's hole and shaking her head quickly back and forth, her closed mouth pressed against Mebuki's hard clit.

She thrust the fingers in as deep as they could go, and backed up somewhat to look at her handiwork, rubbing over Mebuki's pleasure button with her thumb while she continued fingering with her first and middle fingers.

"Your pussy is so wet for me, Mom…" She said, "Are you gonna cum for me too?"

Mebuki nodded, "Soon, sweetie…" She said, and Sakura nodded, slipping another finger in with ease and probing around, looking for her mom's g-spot. When she found it, Mebuki keened, pressing her hands into the sheets and leaning on them for leverage while she bore down and fucked herself onto her daughter's hands.

Eagerly, Sakura leaned in and captured her clit again, this time sucking hard at it, and letting Mebuki grind wildly against it.

"I want you to sit on my face," Sakura said, leaning back on her bed so that Mebuki could do as asked. "I want you to cum all over me. I want you to see my face all soaked with your juices and lick it off when you're done."

Unable to resist such an intriguing invitation, Mebuki dutifully crouched over Sakura's face, amazed when her daughter stuffed her with not three but _four_ of her fingers, and then placed her hot little mouth back over her clit.

She wound her hips, grinding this way and that in every way that felt good. She began rocking harder, and Sakura made it even better by moving her fingers at a quick speed to match her hasty grinding.

"Oh, _oh,_ Oh fuck… Sakura… Sakura I'm- Ah!"

And then she did, her clit swelled and her pussy throbbed, squeezing tight at her daughter's fingers. Sakura finger-fucked her all the way through, until Mebuki was whimpering and squirming with the sensitivity of her abused cunt.

"Was that good for you, Mama?" Sakura asked, batting her big green eyes with mock innocence.

Mebuki nodded, sliding off of her face and lying flat atop her. Slowly, she licked away her essence from Sakura's face, and noticed that her baby girl was wiggling and whimpering, holding her legs tightly shut. Poor thing must have been awfully wet herself, too.

Mebuki gave her a sloppy kiss and grinned.

"Your turn."


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura could hardly believe her luck. She'd been desiring her mother for so long that to have it as a reality was unbelievable. The sheer pleasure she'd taken in just being able to offer some of that pleasure back to Mebuki was already overwhelming. Now, Mebuki was open to returning the favor - an idea that Sakura hadn't dared to dream of.

Still, she wouldn't show her mother that she was in any way pulsed by this situation. She had to keep her control in tact.

"Well what are you waiting for then?" She asked, still working to slow down her breathing. Her chest was moving up and down at a steady pace - such was her composure, seeing as she'd been trained as a shinobi. However, her lungs felt raw with the effort of each breath. Her arousal was so prominent that allowing her legs to open, even with the promise of something better to come, seemed like some kind of trial.

Mebuki bit her lip slightly but didn't allow any other hesitation to display itself. She ran a hand slowly down Sakura's tight fitting camisole, then dipped her fingers beneath the clingy cotton fabric so that she could touch her daughter's pale stomach. Said daughter was wriggling beneath her, and whimpered lightly when Mebuki settled between her legs, hovering atop her.

She pulled the camisole over Sakura's head, exposing her tiny little adolescent breasts. Kissing each one in turn, she placed a hand over each and leaned down to kiss Sakura's lips instead, unable to get enough of her baby girl's taste and wanting to taste her absolutely everywhere.

"Squeeze my tits harder," Sakura requested, humming with pleasure in the back of her throat when Mebuki chose to acquiesce. The little globes of tissue and fat fit perfectly in her adult hands and they were so soft and pliant under her touch.

Mebuki had forgotten how much she adored being with a woman, and being with a girl was at least twice as satisfying. She let Sakura deepen their kiss, and flinched a little with the child's teeth bit down on her lip, causing her to grasp the breasts she was holding even more firmly, creating a domino effect of sensations that ended with Sakura releasing a long moan and thrusting her untouched pussy upwards against Mebuki's tummy - which provided no positive sensation in this position and clearly annoyed the girl.

"Pinch my nipples," Sakura whimpered out, squirming even more after her failed attempt at stimulating herself.

Mebuki did as was asked and kissed and sucked at Sakura's collar bone, sensing that the pinkette was going to be quite vocal and she should leave her mouth open to speak.

"Fuck yeah that's good…" Sakura murmured, "Suck on em, Mama! Just like I did to you! Suck em hard!"

Mebuki groaned at her girl's words, eagerly capturing one of those hard little nipples between her teeth and tugging it then soothing it with her tongue. Sakura could have been talking about just moments ago when she'd sucked her mother's breasts - or she could have been talking about years ago when she was still a child, but either way, it was turning Mebuki on to hear it said so vulgarly. She could feel her own pussy lips swelling and moistening and hoped that when she was done with her daughter it didn't end this little adventure.

Eventually they both grew impatient with the upper half of Sakura's body. The younger Haruno kicked off the rest of her clothing and grabbed Mebuki's head, shoving it down to her mound.

"Tongue my clit!" She demanded, pushing Mebuki's face up against the sensitive flesh.

At this point, any hesitance that had previously withheld her was gone, and Mebuki greedily slurped at her daughter's juices, lapping hard at the tiny nub between her legs at various speeds, and taking in the delightful sound of Sakura keening in response.

She could feel the girl's clit hardening even further and she pressed her lips against it, sucking it into her mouth and shaking her head back and forth with it still gripped firmly.

"Ohhhhhh yeah!" Sakura moaned, arching her back and grabbing fistfuls of her mother's blonde hair. Mebuki knew that the girl had been close already, having greatly enjoyed what they'd already done.

Slyly, she slipped her middle and index finger into Sakura's tight heat, and was rewarded immediately by the feeling of those walls clenching and spasming all over her hand as her daughter came. Hard. She squirted onto Mebuki's face, and the elder woman gasped, causing some of the fluid to get into her mouth. She licked her lips, and bent down lower to get some more - it was still coming (as was Sakura) and had almost completely soaked her fitted sheet.

In an offhand maternal moment of thought - Mebuki realized she'd have to wash them before bedtime. She stuck her tongue out onto the sheet and sucked up some of Sakura's juices, then decided to lick them straight from the source.

"Oh, oh god Mama… stop, please it's too sensitive after - oh!"

She was coming again, though not as hard as previously. She didn't squirt this time, but the usual thick mucus-like substance was oozing out of her hole and down to her butt crack. Mebuki wanted to step back and just savor the sight.

"How'd I do, baby girl?" She asked playfully, crawling back up Sakura's body and nipping at her ear. "Okay for an old lady?"

"Mmm…" Sakura closed her eyes, clearly beyond any proper oral response. Suddenly, they shot open and she grinned.

"Okay, I've gotta tell you something but don't be mad…"

Mebuki frowned slightly but nodded along, doubting that is was possible to be mad at her girl after they'd showed each other such a good time.

"Remember a couple months ago when you lost your credit card and when you found it again, someone had spent about thirty five hundred yen on it? But you couldn't pinpoint what website?"

Mebuki nodded again, wondering where this was going, aside from the obvious fact that Sakura had spent the money. It wasn't too big a deal. 3500 yen was really only about enough for a movie date - it had just been so mysterious.

The pinkette rose and walked over to her dresser, opening up the underwear drawer and fishing through all of her panties, looking for something. She paused for a second and picked up one of the chocolate chip cookies, taking a bite.

"Hm.. these are really good."

"Sakura-Chan?"

"Sorry - hold on."

She turned around, holding up … well, Mebuki wasn't quite sure what it was. One half of it looked like a slightly too big to be real penis, and the other side seemed like a bunch of hard plastic ping-pong balls glued together or something.

"I um… I meant to order a dual penetrator," Sakura explained, blushing slightly, "They let you fuck yourself in the ass and the pussy at the same time," She clarified, seeing the confusion on her mother's face. "But the website didn't have any pictures, and I accidentally bought this - it's a dual pleasure strap on."

Mebuki's eyes widened to the size of globes and she stared at the big flesh-toned monster that Sakura was excitedly displaying to her. "It doesn't have any straps." She said stupidly, but as she looked at it, she didn't have to wonder why. Sakura told her why anyway though.

"That's because this part," She pointed to the glass lumpy portion of the double-dildo, "Goes inside of me - and I keep it nice and snug in there while I fuck you with the other bit."

Mebuki wondered if it was quite possible for all the problems in ones sex life to be solved in one day. She'd been missing cock - she couldn't deny it. And while Sakura's mouth was a pleasure worth dying for, the idea of this already had her damn near dripping on the floor.

Wordlessly, she got on her hands and knees on the bed, and waited. She knew that Sakura liked having the control, and she would gladly give it - in the bedroom, at least. After all, she was the girls mother. If things got too far she could just ground her or something.

Mebuki was trying very hard not to laugh at the idea of grounding her daughter for sexually mistreating her when her thoughts were cut off by the very same daughter slowly impaling her with what felt like at least ten inches of hard plastic cock.

She gasped as it got deeper and deeper until finally bottoming out. It felt like it was trying to move her organs around. It had been a while since she'd had a good fuck, but Sakura did not disappoint. She held firm to her mother's hips and thrust in slowly at first, then released a moan of her own.

"Ohh… this is nice, Mom," She whispered, leaning over her back so that Mebuki could feel her pert little teenage tits against her shoulder blades, Sakura rocked her hips. and moaned and Mebuki remembered that this strap on device was fucking Sakura as well with every stroke. Boldly, she pushed back against the girl's body and Sakura chuckled, slamming hard into her in response.

They picked up a rhythm this way, with Sakura shoving in and Mebuki shoving back, and then Sakura started moving faster.

She dug her nails into Mebuki's sides and pulled back again cursing loudly as she stuck herself right back in. Their pace somehow quickened. Mebuki could feel the fake cock poking at a new area now and it was giving her even more pleasure than before.

Her body had naturally slickened the artificial appendage and was steadily leaking even more love-juice, allowing Sakura to go even faster as each pump of the strap on got easier. Sakura was wet too, and the discharge was dripping down the dildo and gathering on Mebuki's ass cheeks, which were now almost as slippery as her continuously abused cunt.

She could hear loud slapping sounds as Sakura's hips hit the wet fatty flesh and she rocked her hips some, loving the sound and the slight abuse. Seeing her delight, Sakura rocked her hips down with each thrust so that they slapped her mother's ass cheeks even harder, and before long, the one pale globes were red.

"You like feeling me hitting on your ass, Mama?" Sakura asked, and Mebuki could feel her pussy spasaming just from the sound of Sakura's sex-husky voice.

"Y-Yeah," She answered pitifully.

"You wanna feel me in there, don't you?"

Mebuki nodded, whimpering and biting her lip. Oh she'd let the girl do anything she wanted just so long as she didn't stop.

"I know you want it - you fucking whore! You want to feel your daughter splitting you open and fucking you!"

Mebuki moaned, and felt Sakura's fingers sliding inside along with the strap on. She moaned, clenching around them - the 'dick' was thick enough without any added intrusion but this stretch was something she was adoring.

"You feel my fingers in you? Feel me opening you up even more? I'm lubing up my hand with your own nasty juices and then I'm gonna stick it in your filthy bum."

Mebuki was not adverse to this plan of action.

When the first finger breached her anus, she was reminded that anal sex was not without it's pains, but by the time Sakura was slowly massaging the second one in, she was reminded that it wasn't without its pleasures.

Finally, Sakura was aiming that absurdly large and hard cock at her asshole. She relaxed, and tried to welcome it with as much ease as possible. In three gentle pushes, it was in.

"Ohhhhhhhh," Mebuki moaned, when Sakura started fucking her in earnest again. The younger Haruno reached under them and placed her hand over Mebuki's clit so that every thrust caused pressure on her nerve endings from the outside as well as in.

She was a bit cautious at first, not wanting to hurt such a sensitive passage, but the damn strap on was double-sided, and she couldn't take the slow pace. Gradually her thrusts became harder, faster, and more sporadic as she neared her own orgasm.

The slapping noises were louder than they'd been before, and Mebuki's arms tired, so she let them fall. She was literally face down, ass up, with her daughter fucking her. And it was a dream come true.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Sakura moaned with each thrust, and got ridiculously fast, humping like a crazed dog - how appropriate for their position - and grinding her mound with each down stroke so that her clit nuzzled itself in the cleft of her mom's hot ass crack.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming!" She shouted, and Mebuki whined when she felt Sakura still and tremble behind her. She was mildly jealous of the dildo for getting to be inside the girl while her pussy seized, but she didn't comment on it. She had been so close herself, but knew it would take a bit more to push her over the edge again. Like her daughter, she was much capable of multiple orgasm, but it got a bit more difficult with age.

Sakura pulled out slowly. She was panting, and Mebuki rolled over so she could see her. Her beautiful little girl was grinning ear to ear, and collapsed down on top of her mother's body, paying no mind to the damp stickiness of her skin. The fake dick was still half inside of Sakura and the free half was now nestled up against Mebuki's pleasure button, and she took deliberately even breaths, trying to resist fucking herself down on the thing so she could finish.

Sakura seemed to read her mind, and without another moment's notice, hoisted her moms knees up and apart, and thrust the massive 'cock' back into the woman's bald pussy.

"Hmm, you're gonna let me stick this right back in this pretty little hole after you had it up your butt? You are a dirty bird!" Sakura's naughty words were spoken in an almost sleepy tone this time, and the knowledge that such filth escaped the girl even when she was completely sated was something Mebuki found to be glorious.

She fucked her slowly and evenly, as if in mockery of Mebuki's desperate need to orgasm.

"Good ol' missionary position, eh?" Sakura asked, lazily readjusting a bit so she was putting weight on her arms and could look at Mebuki's face. "I bet this is like the only way you and Daddy ever even do it."

Her hips moved a bit faster and her eyes shut for a moment, squeezing hard. Mebuki figured that whatever Sakura's half of the strap on did - it was doing it very nicely just then.

"Does it bore you?" She asked, having no problem with this position but many problems with this pace.

"It could use some spicing up," Sakura admitted with a devious expression. "Turn on your side."

Mebuki did as told, somehow without detaching herself from the fake cock, and Sakura put her mom's leg over her shoulder and her own knees framed the leg that remained on the bed.

She snapped her pelvis forward and giggled at Mebuki's loud outcry.

"This thing goes a lot deeper if we're like this, huh? I bet I can fuck you a lot harder too. Wanna see?"

Mebuki was nodding so fast that she probably looked like a saturday morning cartoon.

Sakura did exactly as she had suggested, and fucked her harder. Her hips snapping forward and backward with each motion. She closed her eyes and simply felt.

Mebuki was probably getting a cramp in her leg, but it was nothing compared to the feeling building in the pit of her stomach.

Sakura, needing leverage, took hold of the leg that was against her shoulder, and it allowed her to be even more aggressive. Appreciating the sound factor, Mebuki savored each moan and whimper that this was pulling from her daughter and herself.

Then she noticed another sound. The headboard. It was banging against the wall with every movement of their love-making, and creating a loud bang each time. Good thing no one else was home.

She decided to ignore it and focus on her arousal which was quickly building into something more. Her head thrashed back and forth and her hair was sticking to her from the sweat on her brow. She breathed deeply, feeling her stomach dip as pleasure twisted inside of her gut, hot and heavy. Sakura was getting even more wild with her thrusting and just when Mebuki was sure that she was about to come - the girl pulled out.

If Mrs. Haruno was ever questioned about the furious whine that left her mouth at that moment, she would deny it ever happened.

"Sorry, Mom." Sakura said teasingly, "But I was worried we were going to break the bed that way - or the wall."

Mebuki glared at her, and Sakura laughed outright.

"Besides, my back is starting to ache and my hips are tired," Sakura admitted, looking at the headboard to make sure it hadn't split, and then sitting down with her back against it, sighing.

Mebuki did not speak a single word. Rather, she crawled right up to where Sakura was leaning against the headboard and sat down on that strap on, not missing the knowing glint in her daughter's eyes.

"If you wanted me to ride it, you could have just said so, Sakura-Chan." Mebuki commented, cheekily.

She bounced up and down on the now ridiculously slick sex toy and rocked her body hard against it, holding Sakura's shoulders to ground herself. If she positioned it just so it hit her in an exquisite spot, so she made sure to position it just so each and every time.

Sakura's breathing was quickening but nothing too drastic, and after having yet another orgasm thwarted, Mebuki was sure this one would take very little effort. She didn't want to leave her baby girl unsatisfied, so she began to touch her as she wound herself about on the strap on.

First, she cupped those pretty breasts, again impressed by how remarkably they suited her hands. She held them and jiggled them and pushed them about, impressed with the way the firm and supple young flesh didn't get disoriented in any way no matter what she did.

She twisted hard at those perky nipples and Sakura whined, arching her chest up so that it could be closer. She wrapped her hands around Mebuki's back and pulled hard so they were chest to chest, and rolled her stomach, so their skin was flush against each other, tummy to tummy, breast to breast.

Because Mebuki was bouncing up and down, her boobs could not keep still, and Sakura boldly stared at them, not jealous of their size, but appreciative of them on her lover.

"God, Mom. You are so fucking hot!" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing the back of Mebuki's neck and pulling her to face level, kissing her wetly.

Mebuki squirmed and rocked harder, and then bit down on Sakura's lip. Startled, The pinkette's body jerked upwards, causing the plastic fuck toy to slam sharply against Mebuki's g-spot.

The elder woman's much awaited orgasm was finally upon her, and she shrieked out loud, winding and grinding and pulling and convulsing madly. Her crazed movements repeatedly adjusted the half of the dildo that was still inside Sakura, and the younger Haruno also came with a jolt, moaning and holding her mother tight as she too went a bit spastic.

Somehow in their synchronized orgasm, they knocked the strap on out of themselves, and onto the floor, where it would remain, looking as innocent as an instrument used for a daughter to penetrate her mother could look - which was surprisingly innocent indeed - until the next morning.

The women on the bed held tight to each other until, right there in the soaking sheets, they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Mebuki woke up in the middle of the night to the feeling of her daughter somewhat writhing against her. She looked at Sakura - still so entwined with her that one could not tell with any ease whose limbs belonged to whom, and smiled.

Until she realized what was going on. Sakura was having a sex dream. Mebuki wondered how on earth the child had enough stamina to have a sex dream after having so many rounds of sex, but decided that perhaps adolescence could do such a thing to a person.

She decided to try and untangle them. Letting her own daughter have her sexually was one thing, but she refused to take advantage of the girl. Whatever was going to happen as a result of this dream would simply have to wait until Sakura woke up and that was that.

Or - at least that was that. Until Mebuki really noticed what position they were in. She had tried to separate them, but somehow had only made it more provocative. Presently, they were scissored against each other, with Sakura's thigh between hers and her thigh between Sakura's. When she tried to lean back to seperate them, instead she caused their pussies to brush together, and she whimpered lightly. Sakura's dream had her so wet!

She could feel it against her own heat - which was working away from dryness itself - and timidly pushed back, causing her hardening clit to bump up onto Sakura's already wanting little pleasure stud.

She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't resist herself. She pressed harder against Sakura's pussy, moaning when it rubbed just right against hers. Her girl's pelvic bone felt so nice and those soft wet lips were so slick. She let herself slide up and down on them, rocking her body in a steady motion.

At some point she stopped caring altogether that Sakura was asleep, and whimpered more loudly, banging their cunts together hard and gasping out loud as she felt the heat of the motion curling behind her spine.

"That's right, baby girl… spank my dirty cunt with your fresh little young pussy," She whispered out harshly, squeezing her eyes shut and breathing hard from the effort of doing this without any help.

She could pinpoint exactly when Sakura had woken up.

"Mom? Oh! Oh fuck yeah! Mmmm… yes, right there!"

Sakura grabbed onto Mebuki's sides, and held her still, giving herself the support she needed to take over. She ground their womanhood together harshly, and Mebuki could feel how wet they both were. The sheets still hadn't even dried from earlier and now they were being soaked again with fresh juices, creating quite the smell. To some it might have been considered rather pungent but Mebuki inhaled it with greed, and twisted some so that their clits were perfectly aligned.

Sakura mashed them together and moaned, humping madly for a few more moments before she cried out suddenly in agitation.

"S'not enough, Mom!" She whined, pushing Mebuki back down flat. She crawled over her and straddled her face, then leaned down so that she had her own face level with Mebuki's privates as well.

"Use your tongue instead. Feels better."

Eager to comply, Mebuki caressed Sakura's flesh with her tongue, trying not to be too distracted when she felt Sakura doing the same thing to her.

She mimicked the younger Haruno's movements. When Sakura licked, she licked. When Sakura sucked, she sucked. Until Sakura bit down hard on her clit. Mebuki cried out, and took a second to breathe hard.

"Don't stop! Don't stop, please Mama!" Sakura cried out.

Catching her breath, Mebuki tried a different approach and stuck her tongue into her daughter, flicking her fingers across the clit when it demanded attention. She could taste herself and Sakura's juices and felt them flowing down her cheeks and neck onto her breasts. She rubbed them in with one hand, pinching gingerly and moaning.

Sakura, was not tongue fucking her mother. Instead, she continued lapping eagerly at Mebuki's clit, and then slowly stuck two wet fingers into her ass, causing Mebuki to moan, which sent warm trembles down Sakura's own body. She moved the two fingers in and out for a while, and then put her thumb into Mebuki's cunt.

Stunned, Mebuki accidentally dug her nails into Sakura's labia, which actually felt pretty damn good. Sakura blew cool air onto her mother's wet clit and then went on finger-banging her, squeezing against the thin layer of skin that separated her thumb, buried in Mebuki's pussy, and her fingers in her ass.

She rode her mother's face hard when she felt Mebuki's tummy starting to tighten under her as her clit swelled. She knew they'd both be cumming soon, and she wanted it to be together.

She got her wish only a moment later with an especially hard flick of Mebuki's fingers over her clit that happened to coincide with Sakura biting down on her mother's pleasure pearl.

This time, they both squirted, which surprised both of them, though not enough for them to lose focus on each other. The sheets were ridiculously soaked now, and probably would drip if someone wrung them out.

Mebuki sighed and felt Sakura curling up next to her.

"We shouldn't sleep on these sweety. I'll wash them for you tomorrow." She said, looking at the clock and seeing that it was already two in the morning.

"Where do I sleep tonight?" Sakura asked, truly curious. They didn't have a guest room.

"In my bed with me, of course." Mebuki announced as if this was obvious. "C'mon now, I'm sure you're sleepy. It's been a busy night!"

Sakura adored the maternal way that Mebuki spoke to her. At no point in this entire process had she thought of anyone else. She wanted her mom because she was her mom. Everything about her just screamed 'mother' so loudly. Sakura knew she was sick for this little fetish, but she didn't fault herself for it. After all - she'd gotten what she wanted, hadn't she?

She got up to follow Mebuki out of the room and paused near the tray of chocolate chip cookies, taking another one and chewing thoughtfully. They'd been made with love. Surely, Mebuki had known she was upset and decided to do something to cheer her up.

Sakura grinned. As delicious as these cookies were - she was sure Mebuki would be brightening her mood in a whole new way as of tonight. This had changed everything. She wouldn't let it be a one off.

"Mama?" Sakura asked, quietly.

Mebuki turned to face her, all ears, with a big smile. "Yes, baby girl?"

"I love you." Sakura whispered, meaning it in a different way than she ever had before.

Mebuki's eyes softened beautifully. "I love you too, sweetheart."

Sakura didn't know how she meant it. But she knew that she meant it. And that was enough.


End file.
